


Fry Short

by Tassos



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly and Tish end up at his apartment after the wedding. All is perfect. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fry Short

**Author's Note:**

> for Black-Eyed Blues

Tish made them go to his apartment after the party. Priestly hadn't been expecting anything, she just got in the car and said, "You live three blocks away, right?" Her eyes had followed her words in hitting him and Priestly gulped. The last thing he'd expected was anything happening tonight. He'd only asked her out a few hours ago after all and maybe she had a little too much mead at the reception and wasn't thinking clearly. He still hadn't gotten over her saying yes to going out with him at all.

In any case, they ended up at Priestly's little second floor apartment. Tish was making eyes at him like she usually made at hot guys walking into the shop and it was flattering. It was also a bit disconcerting being on the receiving end. This was a Tish he knew yeah, but usually he was right there laughing at her and not, you know, on the other side of that gaze. His hard on told him to get over himself. So he did.

Tish tasted like spiced wine and her hands burned down his back. She felt small in his arms but not fragile, all lips and tongue and the hint of teeth and somewhere in there Priestly knew he was going to screw this up. Tish's hands skittered down his chest, hitting the buttons as his hands threaded through her hair. He tilted his head, looking for more, and then his shirt was off and they were coming up for air for hers to follow and he wasn't sure what happened next except they were both naked and on his bed. And her leg was between his pressing up just right and his hands were full of two beautiful boobs and Tish was kissing him just under his ear and everything was great. Perfect. He couldn't believe that he was here with Tish on top of him and he was about to get laid.

And tilting his head up and over, his eyes landed on his blue button down shirt half falling off the chair. His khakis were on the floor. Both a gift from his mother, "for when you need to interview for a real job." Today was the first time he'd worn them. He washed the dye out of his hair that morning, took a deep breath, and put them on.

"Tish." He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. She ignored him until he pushed a little. "Tish, wait."

"What?" Tish pulled back a little, a smile still on her face, even as she registered that he meant it.

Great, he was an idiot. Tish was naked in his bed. On top of him. Fuck it, it didn't matter. But what come out of his mouth with here staring down, naked and beautiful, was, "I don't know if I can do this like this."

"Like what?" The smile that had slipped came back as she ground her hips into his, making Priestly groan and close his eyes because, _God_.

Nothing. He was going to say nothing because that felt too good to be true. "I feel naked."

Tish laughed. "You are naked. That's how sex works."

And there it was, what he was waiting for. Her talking to him like he was him and not some hot guy who just walked into the shop. "I mean, I feel naked," he said pushing her back a bit, catching her by surprise enough that she went as he pushed onto his elbows. He could see the shirt on the chair out of the corner of his eye. "You only said yes because I washed my hair out and put on yuppie clothes and look like every other guy you hit on."

Tish stared at him, and Priestly couldn't tell whether this was where the light bulb went on and she left or if she was going to laugh at him again. He wasn't sure which on he wanted less.

"Oh, my God," Tish finally said. "You're serious. You're completely serious." She let out a groan, body falling back onto him and her head landing on his shoulder with a solid thud. Priestly didn't dare move or breathe though he tried to watch her out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't leaving and she wasn't laughing and he had no idea what this meant at all.

"So...?"

Tish lifted her head enough to look him in the face. "I didn't say yes because of any of that," she said. "I said yes because it was _you_ and you finally grew a pair and asked."

"Really?" Priestly knew he probably looked like an idiot staring like he was but he couldn't stop.

"Yes." Tish didn't quite not roll her eyes, but it didn't matter because suddenly Priestly was breathing again. "Now, if I promise to help you dye your hair green later, will you hurry up and fuck me already?"

Priestly was totally on board with that. Tish shrieked when he gathered her up suddenly, a grin splitting his face even as she slapped his side and called him a jerk, but she was laughing too and then they were kissing again and Priestly rolled them over. His hand fumbled on the floor under his bed for a condom that Tish snatched away once he had it out of the packet. His dick was hard and throbbing as she rolled it on and then her legs were up around his waist and he was sliding in, hot, wet, and oh God, tight.

Tish threw her head back and moaned, eyelids fluttering, and Priestly's breath caught at the sight. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and then they were moving and he couldn't not touch her, couldn't keep his hands off her, running up her sides, over her breasts, squeezing, thumb stuttering over her nipple until it was hard as he thrust deep. She rose to meet him, hot and sweet, faster and more frantic, each slide sparking down his spine, and soon, too soon, he pushed harder, deeper and was coming, crying out as a wave of white fire overtook him, leaving him breathless.

"Come on." Tish took his hand before he had a chance to move and then his fingers were on her clit with hers, rubbing until she writhed, pushing that extra bit until Priestly was mumbling, "come on, come on," while he mouthed at her neck, taking her that next bit closer until she too cried out, back arching as she was hit by her own orgasm.

Afterwards, somewhat cleaned up and with a blanket over them, Tish's head was putting his arm to sleep and Priestly felt too blessed out to care. The grin wouldn't go away even with his eyelids drooping. "You really gonna help me dye my hair?" he asked muzzily. Tish's fingers were running through his hair and it felt really good.

"Mmm. Help you style it, too, if you want."

"Really?" He still didn't quite believe that this wasn't it.

Tish must have heard the hesitation in his voice because the next thing he knew, she was up on her elbow leaning over him. She waited till he was looking at her and the smile on her face, well, it wasn't anything Priestly had ever seen on her before. It wasn't her looking for a come on and it wasn't her playing him, but something else that went deeper.

"Hey," she said softly, one finger tracing from his hairline down his cheek tapping his lip once before she leaned in. The kiss was as soft as the look in her eye, a press of lips that felt like a promise. When it broke she didn't move away. Priestly's heart was hammering in his chest as she rested her forehead against his, breathing all his air. "I'll paint your nails black, too."

"Can I paint yours?" Priestly asked.

"Okay," said Tish, smiling.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." And this time, Priestly smiled too.


End file.
